


One.

by angeltearsx



Series: Jaeyong oneshot/drabbles [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, taeyong just wants love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeltearsx/pseuds/angeltearsx
Summary: Jung Jaehyun taught him so many things and that includes love and heartbreak.





	One.

Being a person who was always quiet and reserved, Lee Taeyong had no experience in relationship. From what he had been observing through his friends relationship, he found himself thinking that being in a relationship was complicated.

As someone who had always been making decisions by his own, he was not up to having someone who wanted or would do it for him.

But Taeyong was a human after all—he had feelings. Sometimes, when he was all alone in his apartment, eyes on the white ceiling in his room and fresh out of the shower, he longed for someone to be by his side and to have someone listening to his rants and complaints about his days. He longed for someone that would tell him everything would be okay whenever he was upset and in despair.

It was hard. He was scared even though he, himself did not know what he was scared and afraid of. Was he afraid of heartbreak? The disappointment if the relationship he chose to be in was not going like how he wanted it to be? Or was it the commitment that he was afraid of? He was not sure.

They all came to an end when he found someone—Jung Jaehyun. The man came into his life like a gift. He taught Taeyong about so many things and one of them was _love._ Jung Jaehyun turned him into a different person and for once, he finally found the comfort in someone like he longed for.

The day Jaehyun confessed to him was like a dream. A beautiful dream where he would want to be in forever. The kiss they shared together that night was something Taeyong would never forget. It was sweet and innocent, almost had him startled by how real the love he felt through the simple kiss. The way Jaehyun handled him was gentle—like he was made of glass, like he was delicate. Even so, Taeyong would not want it any other way.

Every day was filled with love. He was happy—blessed to be exact. Every steps he took towards Jung Jaehyun felt like he was walking on cloud nine. Somehow, he had come to a realization that Jaehyun was the one. With him, nothing could ever go wrong. With him, everything was perfect. With Jung Jaehyun, he realized everything was worth it.

Not until he also realized Jaehyun had not only taught him how to love but he also taught him about _heartbreak_. He taught him what _heartache_ was. When he thought nothing could ever go wrong, everything started to fall apart. Their fight, their argument—they were all stupid.

Sweet talks turned into coming at each other’s throats, laughter turned into cries and gentle touches turned into throwing whatever was in front of them.

“This is what I’m trying to avoid!” Taeyong panted as it was hard to breathe. It felt as if someone tried to pull his heart down to his stomach and it hurted. It hurted like hell. “All of this! I hate this!”

Letting out a mocking chuckle, the younger pointed a finger at him, “You’re so determined to protect yourself and your feelings,” His gaze hardened, eyes burning in anger but the hurt in them was obvious, “but what about me?”

“I’m trying!” Taeyong eyes were probably bloodshot and tears were beginning to blur his vision, “Can’t you see? Isn’t that enough for you?” The words came out soft like a whisper. He was exhausted—mentally exhausted.

“Then try harder.”

The man in front of him was not the Jung Jaehyun he had known two years ago. He was not the Jung Jaehyun who taught him how to love, not the one who treated him like he was easily broken. This Jung Jaehyun who was standing before him was the one who broke him beyond repair. The Jung Jaehyun who was in front of him now gave him _nothing_ but a heartbreak.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ^^ honestly idk what was that I was just trying to write after so long hjdksj it was a from a prompt i found on tumblr. if you read till the end, thank you~


End file.
